


New Year's Surprise

by Chips_and_Ice_Cream



Category: Game Grumps, Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gift Fic, Insecurity, Multi, New Year's Eve, Only Minor angst though, Polyamory, They're a bunch of goofballs really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chips_and_Ice_Cream/pseuds/Chips_and_Ice_Cream
Summary: Dan's missing one of his boyfriends on New Year's Eve, but receives the best surprise when Midnight comes





	New Year's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MusicalRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRaven/gifts).



> A late Christmas present for my good friend Andy

Dan was out on the balcony, taking in some peace and quiet. A stark contrast to the party going on behind him, with music blaring, and conversations rising in volume as everyone tries to avoid having their voice drowned out. It was nice to get away from it all for a while. It was even nicer when he felt a familiar warm body press against his back, a pair of arms wrapped around him, and light kisses being placed on the side of his neck with some gentle bites thrown in.

Dan leaned back, his eyes fluttering shut as he did so, “Aaaariiiiin, quit it.”

The reply came interspersed with more kisses, “If you want me to,” kiss, “stop,” kiss, “then why are you,” kiss, “leaning into me?” He finished with another nip of Dan’s skin.

The older grump rolled his eyes, forever the fucking tease this one, “Because it’s cold out here and you’re warm.” To emphasize his point, Dan turned around and snuggled into Arin’s chest, basking in the warmth his boyfriend emitted as he tucked his head into the crook of Arin’s neck. Dan could feel the low chuckle Arin gave in response more so than hear it.

“That sounds like a you problem, one we could fix by heading back inside.”

“Not yet, I don’t feel like being around anyone right now.”

“Okay, that sounds more like something I would say mid New Year’s party.” Arin steps back a bit, holding Dan so he stays where he is, and lifts one hand to tilt Dan’s head to be level with his own. “What’s wrong baby?”

Dan tried to look Arin in the eye for a split-second, before casting his gaze downwards. He’d break too easily if he saw the worry he knew was present in the younger man’s eyes. “Just have some things on my mind, not a big deal.”

“Some things or someone?” Damnit. Of course Arin knew already. Probably knew this would be bothering Dan before the party even started. “Danny, it’s okay if you’re missing Jack. I miss him too.”

“I just wish he was here.”

Arin pulled him back into a hug. “Yeah, me too.”

Dan had slowly started to come to terms with the fact that he might not be quite 100% straight back at the beginning of the year, and shortly afterwards he gathered up the courage to talk to the man who had him questioning his sexuality in the first place, one Mr Arin frikin’ Hanson. Not too long after they started dating they had found that both of them were harbouring feelings for a certain Irishman. And then, when they found out that those feelings were very much reciprocated, everything fell into place between the three of them. Well, mostly.

There was the fact that Jack still lived in Europe, something which they all knew they would need to get used to. There was also Dan’s lingering insecurities about their relationship, although they had mostly been laid to rest. It was just times like this when they’d flare up again.

“Hey,” Dan was brought out of his thoughts, and found himself face to face with Arin, “You’re thinking too much.” Arin leaned forward, bringing their lips together in a brief kiss.

It was short and sweet, but Dan felt his mind become significantly quieter as he got lost in the moment. God, he really loved this man. He found himself smiling as they parted, mumbling, “Thanks.”

“Anytime babe.” They stood there for some time, just happy to be near each other in a comfortable silence, before Arin spoke up again. “You ready to head back in? The midnight countdown will be starting soon.”

Dan thought about it for a few seconds, then shook his head, putting on what he hoped was a convincing smile. “Nah, I’m good out here for a bit baby bear. You go find Scuze though, don’t wanna miss your New Year kiss.”

“Danny, you know Suzy said-”

“I told you I don’t mind Ar. Start your New Year with a kiss with your wife, I’ll be fine.” He hoped Arin would buy the white lie he told, especially as it was partially true.

Arin looked ready to keep going, but genuinely surprised Dan when he dropped the issue completely. “Okay, but I’m gonna come drag you back in right after, and you’re helping me scandalise everyone here.”

That pulled a surprised and flustered laugh out of him. “Oh my god, Arin!”

The younger man responded to Dan with his own laugh as he returned to the party. “No excuses Daniel! Scandalising commences at 12:01!”

Dan continued to laugh quietly as he once again turned his back to the gathering. He really didn’t mind Arin being with Suzy at midnight. Just like he wouldn’t go out of his way to complain that Jack wouldn’t be there tonight. He just had to deal with lingering anxieties alone for a little bit, no biggie. Right?

It didn’t have anything to do with the fact that he was in a relationship with two men. Hell, even Dan himself thought he’d have had some massive Gay Panic™ at some point, but it just never came. He guessed that his life had thrown him enough curveballs that he just kind of… rolled with it. No, the reason for his insecurities was the fact that both of his boyfriends already had someone. Not that he was jealous. How could he when he could see the love and happiness those women brought to his lovers? He wasn’t jealous, just sometimes he would feel. Well, as childish as it sounded, he felt left out sometimes, knowing he was the only one of them who, more often than not, still had to go home alone. The feeling was happening less often as time passed, and normally he’d just talk to Arin and Jack about what was going on. Just like how Arin talks to him and Jack on days he feels particularly bad about his appearance, or when Jack talks to them when he feels guilty about being so far away from them a lot of the time. Communicating with each other about their problems was important, and it’s probably why their relationship had developed as quickly as it had, become as strong as it had.

Dan just couldn’t talk to them tonight. He didn’t want to ruin the party for Arin, and Jack would probably still be asleep after his own New Year’s celebrations. Which was fine. It was probably just because it was New Year’s Eve. He’d be fine in the next couple of days. He just needed to remind himself that he was loved. He was wanted. Jack and Arin wouldn’t be better off without him and not even notice if he wasn’t there.

Whoa, okay. Been a while since he went there. Now was not a good time to have a bad night. _'Keep it together Avidan, you’re not starting the year this way.'_

That’s when the countdown started, and he could hear everyone joining in from inside.

“TEN! NINE!”

He sighed, walking to the railing and leaning against it.

“EIGHT! SEVEN!”

He lifted his head to look up at the sky. The fireworks would be starting soon.

“SIX!”

He closed his eyes, thinking back on all the great things that had happened to him this year.

“FIVE!”

Game Grumps had helped their friends develop Dream Daddy.

“FOUR!”

They’d celebrated the channel’s 5-year anniversary, NSP brought out a new cover album.

“THREE!”

Good Game, the Rock Hard Tour, their first European tour.

“TWO!”

Being with Jack and Arin.

“ONE!”

He could hear the fireworks going off, the cheering of his friends… he could feel people kissing him on the cheeks? Wait, what?

“Surprise!” … Now that was a familiar Irish accent. Dan turned around to find Jack and Arin beaming right back at him. “Happy New Year Danny!”

Dan was in shock for a couple of seconds, then his face broke out into a grin. “You’re here. Holy shit, you’re here!”

“Last I- mff.” Dan practically flung himself at Jack, nearly knocking him over as he kissed him, letting all of the negative thoughts from tonight fade away. Dan’s sure he would have let that moment last forever if Jack didn’t pull away after a few moments. “Jesus Dan, let a man breath.”

“Kiss now, breath later.” Dan replied, leaning into another kiss, more relaxed this time. He still couldn’t believe Jack was here. Jack was here, and Arin was here, and everything was perfect.

“Dude, where’s my New Year kiss?”

Dan giggled as he pulled away from Jack to turn to the other man. “You totally knew about this.”

“Well, yeah. But I only found out, like, a couple of hours ago.”

Dan was still giggling as he went to kiss Arin. Then was surprised when he was picked up and spun around as he did so. “Oh my god, Arin! You little shit!”

“You love it.”

More giggling. “I love you, Big Cat.”

“Aww! As much as I love watching you guys being all lovey dovey, I just went through a ten-hour flight and LA traffic to see you two dicks.”

“Pretty sure you meant to see our dicks.”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

Arin kept one arm around Dan, using the other to bring Jack closer, and brought their lips together. Dan smiled as he watched them. He’d never get tired of seeing them together. He felt tears in his eyes. He was so happy.

As the two parted, Jack looked towards Dan just as some tears started to fall. “You okay there babe?”

Dan quickly wiped his face, reassuring the others that nothing was wrong, “I’m fine, really. I’m just so happy, I didn’t think tonight would be anything like this.”

Arin and Jack pulled Dan closer, the three of them as close as they could be to each other. “I wasn’t gonna be on the other side of the world during our first New Year’s as a triad.”

“Ooo, lokkit that Dan, Jackaboy here’s been looking up fancy words.”

“Oh, fuck you.”

“Maybe later.”

The three of them dissolved into fits of giggles. “Jesus Christ Arin, Can I be sappy for two minutes and let you know that I love you both?”

“Well, I guess so.” He leaned in for another kiss. “I love you too.” He turned and did the same to Dan. “Both of you.”

“I love you both too.” Dan couldn’t stop smiling. This was the best start to what was going to be an amazing year.

“Okay, two minutes of sap is up. We’re way behind on scandalising, and I need everyone at this party to know that I have the hottest of boyfriends!”

“Arin!”

“We’re scandalising tonight? Sweet!”

“Jack!”


End file.
